


Field Trip Disaster

by tamaranianprincess



Series: I don't know what to call this series, I just wanted to make it clear these take place in the same AU [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, Awesome May Parker (Spider-Man), Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Iron Dad, Iron Man - Freeform, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Spider-Man - Freeform, Spider-son, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark is Peter Parker's dad, dad tony, minor spideychelle, peter whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 01:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16944327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamaranianprincess/pseuds/tamaranianprincess
Summary: Peter goes to Avengers Tower for a field trip. Everything goes well until the end, when chaos breaks loose.





	Field Trip Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the cliche “Peter goes to Avengers Tower for a field trip”.
> 
> This is written for @do-you-downey on tumblr, who turned 21 today! Happy birthday, love!
> 
> Go give her a follow!
> 
> My tumblr- @tamaranianprincess

“Alright, please turn in your permission slips. If you don’t have it signed you  _ must  _ have it signed by tomorrow morning or you won’t be going.” Mr. Thatcher relayed to the class.

 

“Did you get it signed?” Ned asked Peter, standing up.

 

“Unfortunately. May is making me go.” Peter grumbled.

 

“Come on, it’ll be great! You can finally show Flash up, that you actually  _ do  _ know Mr. Stark!” Ned said in a low voice, he and Peter walking to the front of the class.

 

Peter dropped his permission slip into the basket after Ned, “I mean. I guess. I want him to just drop it but I don’t want all the attention it’ll bring.”

 

Ned shrugged, “I think you’ll be fine.”

 

“Yeah loser, you’ll be fine.” MJ grabbed her seat, swinging it around to the boy’s desks.

 

It was the week before winter break and the teachers were just as burnt out as the students, so Mr. Thatcher told them to just do whatever.

 

_ “But don’t cause trouble!” _

 

“Thanks, MJ.” Peter shot her a smile. 

 

The girl gave a thumbs up, then flung her feet onto Peter’s desk, settling into her seat with a book.

 

“See, me and MJ have your back. It’ll be fine.” Ned clapped Peter’s shoulder.

 

Peter groaned and shot Tony a text.

 

**_Me:_ ** _ For the love of god, please behave tomorrow _

 

**_Iron Dad:_ ** _ What’s tomorrow? _

 

**_Me:_ ** _ Don’t play dumb, I’m serious _

 

**_Iron Dad:_ ** _ Hi being serious, I’m dad _

 

**_Me:_ ** _ I regret ever calling you that _

 

**_Iron Dad:_ ** _ Don’t speak to your father that way _

 

**_Me:_ ** _ Please  _

 

**_Iron Dad:_ ** _ Alright, alright I promise to be good _

 

Peter let out a relieved sigh.

 

**_Me:_ ** _ Thank you _

 

**_Iron Dad:_ ** _ See you tomorrow, Underroos _

 

**_Me:_ ** _ 👍  _

 

***

 

Peter watched with anxious anticipation as the school bus approached the Tower.

 

“Hey, Penis! You gonna introduce us to Tony Stark?” Flash asked from across the few seats between them.

 

Peter rolled his eyes, attempting to ignore the taunt.

 

“I’m talking to you! Penis!” He called louder.

 

“Flash! That is not appropriate language!” Mr. Thatcher turned around, reprimanding the boy.

 

Flash scowled and fell back into his seat.

 

“Yeah, Flash. Why are you so obsessed with the word ‘penis’ anyways? Seems like you’ve got an unhealthy obsession with male genitalia in my opinion.” MJ said from the seat behind Peter, never looking up from her book.

 

Flash didn’t have time to respond, Mr. Thatcher standing up and announcing that they had arrived.

 

The teens all filed out of the bus, Peter, MJ, and Ned last.

 

They all followed their teacher into the building, the bus driving off to park.

 

The students “oohed” and “ahhed” as they entered the enormous lobby that was bustling about with men in woman dressed for business. Even MJ was a little astonished at the sight. The only one who wasn’t currently freaking out over the place was Peter.

 

Of course, he had been through here several times over.

 

Mr. Thatcher turned, doing a headcount to make sure nobody had wandered off.

 

“Okay, everybody  _ stay here.  _ I’m going to check us in, I’ll be right back. Be on your absolute best behavior. You never know if this could turn into a job opportunity.” He told them, then walked off to the reception desk.

 

A few minutes later he came back with a young woman. Peter didn’t know her name, but he had seen her before in his visits to the Tower.

 

“Alright kids. This is El. She’s going to be our tour guide for the day. Please give her your utmost attention and respect.” He turned and nodded to El.

 

She smiled sweetly at the students, “Hello, everyone! You're in for a treat today. You’re getting an exclusive tour of the Tower, something very few people get. ”

 

Kids started whispering and murmuring to each other, then El started speaking again, “I need everyone to take one of these badges and clip it to the outermost piece of clothing on your chest, like this,” she pointed to her own badge, “Everyone has their own personalized badge so that you can be identified in case of an incident or emergency. So no sharing or switching. If you happen to lose yours please let me or your teacher know immediately so that it can be deactivated.”

 

She began calling out names in alphabetical order. Everyone immediately noticed when Peter’s name wasn’t called.

 

“Um, Miss El, I believe you forgot one of the students.” Mr. Thatcher told her.

 

“Oh?” She tilted her head, then looked at her StarkPad, “Who was it?”

 

Peter felt his face heating up. This was already not going well.

 

“Peter Parker.” Mr. Thatcher said.

 

Immediately, El looked up, “Oh! Yes, Peter doesn’t need a badge. His biometrics are recognized by the Tower’s AI, and subsequently the security system.”

 

It was also because Tony didn’t trust Peter with not losing a badge, but he didn’t want to open that particular can of worms.

 

Everyone turned to Peter, eyes wide, and Peter’s face turned the color of his suit.

 

“Alright, let’s get going!” El called, then turned and motioned for the class to follow her.

 

Getting to security, El began talking again, “Please put any electronics and bags on the belt here,” She motioned to her left, “And walk through the metal detectors. One by one in a single file line, please.”

 

Each student passed through the large machine, a robotic voice spouting off each person’s name and clearance level. 

 

_ “Ned Leeds. Visitor.” _

 

_ “Michelle Jones. Visitor.” _

 

When Peter stepped through, the voice changed from the monotonous robotic voice to FRIDAY. 

 

_ “Peter Parker. Priority. All access. Welcome Peter. Should I alert Mr. Stark to your arrival?” _

 

Again, everyone turned towards him, jaws on the floor and eyebrows in their hairlines. 

 

Peter internally groaned, “No, that’s okay. He knows I’m here.”

 

_ “Very well.” _

 

“Okay, come on guys. Leave Peter be.” Mr. Thatcher called, making eye contact with Peter. 

 

He sent the teacher a grateful smile. 

 

“Alright everyone. Please grab your belongings and we’ll be on our way!” El said. 

 

*** 

 

By the time lunch rolled around, the class had toured the conference floor, one of the office floors, the interns’ labs, and the Avenger’s museum. 

 

Lunch was held in a large cafeteria/food court area. Because it was Peter’s class, Tony made sure everyone’s lunch was paid for. 

 

Ned was animatedly going off about the labs they had seen, Peter answering questions that Ned had about them, and MJ was scrolling on her phone seemingly bored. 

 

Peter’s spidey sense went off right before a hand slapped the back of his head. 

 

Flash sat down across from Peter, next to MJ. 

 

“So, Parker. How are you pulling this off?”

 

Peter sighed loudly, “Pulling what off?”

 

“This whole ‘intern’ charade. There’s no way you intern here. Everyone saw the other interns. They’re all college graduates.”

 

“I really don’t know what to tell you, Flash.”

 

“Tell me how you’re doing it.”

 

“I’m not doing  _ anything,”  _ Peter’s patience was beginning to wear thin, “Da- Mr. Stark approached me personally.”

 

“Yeah fucking right.” Flash scoffed. 

 

“Back off, dude. Just because you’re jealous doesn’t make it any less real.” Ned defended. 

 

Flash leaned forward and slammed his hands on the table, “Was I talking to you-“

 

“I swear to God, Flash. Keep it up and I’ll make you pay for it in decathlon practice.” MJ snapped. 

 

He sneered at her, then stood up. 

 

“Way to get your girlfriend to fight your battles. Twice in one day, how pathetic.”

 

“At least he has one.” MJ retorted boredly. 

 

All three boys looked at her, and Peter could see a hint of a blush on her cheeks. 

 

Flash scoffed, “Whatever.” And walked away.  

 

“Uh?” Peter stammered. 

 

“I was just getting him off your back, loser.” MJ shifted uncomfortably in her seat and Peter could have  _ sworn  _ he heard her voice waver. 

 

A small smile crept on his face, MJ subtlety smiling back. 

 

***

 

After lunch the class was taken to the R&D department.

 

They were shown the brand new StarkPhone that was currently being developed, and got to see repulsive tech for SHEILD (which was currently being rebuilt) in the works. 

 

After about an hour of touring three floors of that department, El gathered everyone together at the elevator. 

 

“Okay everyone. So now we’re going to head back to the conference floor for a Q and A.”

 

_ Shit _ . Peter thought. This was the part of the day he was dreading most. 

 

Once the class was on the floor, El took them into a rather large conference room, set up so that there were multiple chairs facing a podium. 

 

Everyone got settled, and almost immediately Tony Stark came walking out of a back room connected to the conference room. 

 

Everyone whispered and gasped with excitement. Peter shrunk in his chair in hopes of hiding from his father figure. 

 

“Alright children. Settle down. I’m here to answer your questions but first to give you a speech on how important school is and yadda yadda. I tried to spare you the boring sh-stuff but if I didn’t give this speech my wife would kill me.”

 

There were a few giggles, and though Peter was afraid of the impending mortification, he watched his dad speak with eloquence and ease. Like he belonged in front of a crowd. Peter always admired and envied that about him. 

 

Finally, Tony’s speech ended.

 

“So does anyone have questions?”

 

Flash’s hand shot right up. 

 

“Yes, what’s your name?”

 

“Flash, sir.”

 

Tony immediately went stiff. Was this the Flash that constantly bullied Peter? It had to be. How many kids had that ridiculous name?

 

His eyes shot to Peter, and Peter was using his hand to make a cut throat gesture, shaking his head, silently pleading his dad to just  _ behave _ . 

 

Tony sighed and steeled himself, “Yes, Flash. What’s your question?”

 

“Do you hire high school students as interns?”

 

Tony raised an eyebrow, having a bad gut feeling as to where this was going, “No, we don’t,”

 

Flash’s head snapped in Peter’s direction, a smirk on his face that told Peter he was busted. 

 

“ _ However _ ,” Tony said, his voice serious, “Peter is an exception.”

 

Flash turned back to Tony, shock evident on his face. 

 

“What?”

 

“Technically, Peter isn’t an SI employee. He’s my personal intern. For SI business but also for Avengers business. So while he can do anything the other interns do, he mostly works for me personally.”

 

Tony noticed how Peter shrunk in his seat impossibly lower. His classmates, except for the two on either side of him, obviously floored. 

 

He decided to take the heat off Peter, feeling bad for the kid, “Okay. Next question.”

 

After a few questions, from the other students, Peter’s spidey sense rang out in full force, making him stand from his seat. He stood so abruptly that the chair went flying backwards. 

 

“Pete?” Tony asked, brows furrowed. 

 

Peter looked around sparratically, like he was looking for something, and Tony noticed what it was a second too late. 

 

Peter shot from his place in the back of the room, sprinting impossibly fast towards Tony, jumping and knocking him over as the sound of glass shattering filled the room. 

 

Everyone screamed, falling to the floor and covering their heads. 

 

Tony scrambled to his knees, rolling Peter onto his back. 

 

“FRIDAY, lock down the room!”

 

Instantly the room darkened as steel reinforcements came down from the ceiling, blocking the room from the outside world.

 

“Peter??” 

 

Peter looked up at his pseudo-father, a grimace on his face. 

 

“Are you okay?” Peter asked.

 

Looking down Tony noticed a gaping bullet hole in Peter’s shoulder. 

 

“Am I okay?? Fuck, oh my God, Pete! What did you do??” Tony scrambled to take off his jacket, pressing it against Peter’s injury.

 

Peter coughed, “Saved your ass.” He tried to joke. 

 

“Now is  _ not  _ the time for jokes, young man. Christ. FRIDAY, tell Bruce and Helen to get down here. Lock down the building. And get Happy down here too.”

 

Peter groaned, suddenly aware that his teacher, Ned, MJ, El, and Tony were all surrounding him. 

 

His senses began dialing to twelve, and suddenly he could hear everyone’s heartbeat. Everyone’s breathing. Everyone talking. The cars outside. Doors slamming. Shuffling of feet. He could smell perfumes, colognes, body odor. The fluorescent lights were too bright. His clothes were too tight. The floor was too hard. 

 

It was too much. 

 

“Pete, come on, I need you to breathe for me. Calm down.”

 

Peter let out a sob, “Please, dad, m-make it stop. There’s too much m-much!”

 

“Damn it, hang on, bud.” Tony whispered, suddenly realizing what was wrong with his son (besides the obvious bullet wound).

 

“Tony?” Came Happy’s voice. 

 

“Happy, get the kids out of here into a safe room.” Tony barked, and was thankful when Happy immediately did as ordered. 

 

Tony looked up to the teacher. Thatcher, was it?

 

“Go with your students. He’ll be fine with me,” then he turned to Peter’s friends, “Go with them.”

 

MJ and Ned looked at each other, but didn’t move. 

 

“I don’t have time for this. You can see him later.  _ Go.”  _ Tony’s voice left no room for arguments, and he winced when Peter cringed at the volume of his voice. 

 

The two teens followed the adults out of the room, just as Bruce and Helen Cho came rushing in with a gurney.

 

“What happened?” Bruce asked. 

 

“He jumped between me and a fucking sniper. He’s having a sensory overload.”

 

Helen nodded, and spoke with a hushed voice, “Help me get him on the gurney.”

 

She lowered it closer to the floor, and Bruce and Tony lifted Peter into it. 

 

Peter cried out in pain upon being moved. Tony had to bite his lip to try and stop his tears from falling. 

 

Peter fumbled for Tony’s hand, catching his sleeve instead. 

 

“Please don’t leave. Dad, please.” He sobbed.

 

Bruce began pushing the gurney with Helen sitting on it, her holding pressure on the open wound. 

 

Tony, speed walking beside them, grabbed his son’s hand, “Shh, Pete. Don’t worry. I’m not going anywhere. I promise.”

 

The bump they hit going into the elevator made Peter whimper. 

 

“Careful, Bruce!”

 

“Sorry! I can’t help the uneven floor.”

 

Tony carded his fingers through Peter’s curls, leaning down to place a kiss on the boy’s forehead. 

 

When they got to the medical floor, Bruce rushed them into an OR, turning to push Tony out. 

 

“You can’t be in here, Tony-“

 

“That’s my kid!”

 

“I know! But you being in there could cause more harm than good. That’s a sterile environment, and you’re not sterile. He’ll be okay. He won’t even know you’re gone. If you need to, just stay at the doors. But  _ don’t come in.”  _

 

Tony took a shaky breath, then nodded. 

 

“Good.” Bruce turned on his heel back into the OR.

 

Tony didn’t move once during Peter’s surgery. Not when Pepper or Rhodey came by. Not when Happy told him May was on her way. 

 

Finally, an hour after the surgery began, Bruce came out, and May stood from her seat, standing next to Tony. 

 

“He’s got a shattered collarbone, but other than that there’s nothing major. He’s already beginning to heal, we even had to work faster than his body so that it would heal correctly. But collarbones are tricky. He’ll be in recovery longer than his normal time.”

 

“Can we see him now?” May asked, tears staining her checks and her nails basically non existent from her nervous biting. 

 

“In a few minutes. They need to get him set up in his room. Then you can go in. He’ll be out for a while, though.”

 

The two adults nodded, and waited to be told they could see their kid. 

 

Finally, Bruce took them back. 

 

Tony felt lightheaded and May sobbed at the sight of him. 

 

He laid there, skin pale and hair matted, arm in a sling and clavicle covered in bandages. He was hooked to several monitors and an IV drip. 

 

But he was breathing. That’s what placated Tony for the time being. 

 

_ I’m going to find the fucker that did this and make them pay _ . 

 

Both he and May took a seat on either side of Peter. 

 

At some point, May left to get coffee for the two of them. 

 

When Peter woke up, he cringed at the brightness of the room, even though his eyes were still closed. And it smelled. 

 

Not like a gross smell, but the scent of antiseptic was strong. 

 

“FRIDAY, lights at fifteen percent.” A voice said. 

 

A familiar voice. 

 

“Dad?” Peter said, immediately regretting it. His throat burned. 

 

“Hey, Pete.” Tony said, brushing hair out of his kid’s face for the umpteenth time.

 

He offered the boy some water, and he gratefully took is, drinking the entire glass. 

 

Peter carefully opened his eyes, looking at Tony. He was about to ask what happened, but then the memory hit him full force. 

 

“Oh, shit.”

 

Tony chuckled, “Yeah, ‘oh shit’. You’re in so much trouble.” He said, with no real heat in the words, “Gave us one hell of a scare, kid.”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“Pete, buddy, why would you do that?”

 

Peters brows furrowed in confusion, “What was I supposed to do, let you die?”

 

“You knew it was coming. You could have told me to, I don’t know, get down?”

 

Peter rolled his eyes, but instantly regretted it when it sent a sharp pain through his skull. 

 

“I said I have spidey sense. Never said I had common sense.”

 

Tony has to stifle a laugh as to not hurt Peter’s head more. 

 

Just then May walked back in holding two cups of coffee, nearly dropping them at the sight of Peter awake. 

 

“Peter!” She gasped, running to his side and putting the cups on the table next to him, “Are you okay? How are you feeling? Are you in pain?”

 

“I’m fine May, really.” Peter tried pulling away from her as she cupped his cheeks. 

 

“Good,” then she slapped his leg. 

 

“Ow!”

 

“Don’t  _ ever _ do that again! You had me worried sick!  _ And  _ Tony.”

 

“Oh my God, May, really I’m fine. I’ll be healed in a week or two and in a month I’ll be good as new.”

 

“Good, as long as you know that. No Spider-Man for two months. At least.”

 

“What! May!” Peter tried arguing but she held up a finger. 

 

“This isn’t an argument, Peter.”

 

Peter fell back into his bed, grunting when the action jostled his shoulder. 

 

He sulked the rest of the day. 

 

***

 

Tony was in his shop, working on a new nanotech suit for Peter when his phone buzzed. 

 

Looking at it, he noticed a text from Peter. 

 

**_SpiderSon:_ ** _ Can we make cookies tonight? _

 

**_Me:_ ** _ What brought that on? _

 

**_Spiderson:_ ** _ I’m craving some cookies  _

 

**_Me:_ ** _ Sure kid. Come over a little earlier we can go get the ingredients ourselves _

 

**_SpiderSon:_ ** _ Cool! I’ll be over in a bit.  _

 

**_Me:_ ** _ See you then _

 

**_SpiderSon_ ** _ : Love you, dad! _

 

Wow, this kid really was going to put Tony into cardiac arrest. Tears pricked at his eyes as he typed his response. 

 

**_Me:_ ** _ Love you too, spider baby.  _

 

***

 

When he returned to school after break, he became known as two things. 

 

  1. The kid who saved Tony Stark’s life
  2. Tony Stark’s illegitimate son



 

Thankfully, nobody really asked questions on how Peter knew the shot was coming, and the rumor of him being Tony’s son never actually hit the media. 

 

Yet, at least. 


End file.
